Falling
by The Slice
Summary: When Harry Potter is dared by his house to "put on a show" for the Great Hall, will he do it? And we finally find out if Draco is really ready to fall with him, or save Harry Potter from himself. SLASH. HPDM. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: HP belongs to Rowling and the song 'Whisper' is by evanescence.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Contains elements of SLASH

* * *

**Falling**

  


* * *

  


Draco Malfoy watched in startled amazement as Harry the-boy-I-secretly- can't-stop-obsessing-over Potter stormed into the great hall with a dark, dangerous look on his face.  
  
And his frightening ire filled glare was cranked to full force towards his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Draco gave a delicate shudder, he knew how that glare looked on the receiving end, like he was just a step away from whipping out a chainsaw and letting loose all his frustrations on your poor poor frail body. Like he was just a moment away from ripping you to little tiny pieces and watching the pretty pretty crimson of your blood coat the ground. And like he'd enjoy every single moment of it with a sort of detached kind of amusement that was far more scarier than if he was cackling in sadistic glee.  
  
No, it was not fun to be the one glared at.  
  
But why? Why was he sending that potent glare towards his fellows instead of the ones who were worthy of said deliciously and dangerously violent glare (Draco admitted it, though the look scared the shit out of him he felt the familiar thrill of danger coursing over him in waves like nothing else could, thus he tried everything he could to have reasons for those burning green eyes to spark and smoulder at him, so yes, Draco Malfoy, was a indeed a masochist he decided), those others being reserved for one Tom Marvello Riddle, one Severus Snape, a Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, and of course, Draco Malfoy.  
  
And why in all the hells there be was he striding darkly and unknowingly seductively up the Great Hall to stand before the head table.  
  
A quick glance over at the Gryffindorks showed wicked smiles appearing as the distinct fear to flee left them not overly long after shattered emeralds. Well this was interesting. . .  
  
His silver gaze was wrenched from the uncharacteristic looks (satisfied and devious) of the Lion's as the Golden Boy spat out his words.  
  
Oh dear, Draco thought, blinking, Harry was mad, very very mad.  
  
Potter gazed up at the amused look of Albus Dumbledore and practically snarled at him elicting many shocked gasps from the packed tables of Hogwarts that the sixth year Boy-Who-Lived was being this nasty to, of all people, his mentor and headmaster.  
  
"If you'll pardon the interruption Headmaster, I think I'd like to get this over with."  
  
Albus's eyes twinkled ten fold. "By all means Mr. Potter, they're all yours."  
  
The teachers all looked on in surprise and suspicion ("Hey Drake, what the hell do you think he's doing? Even the teachers don't have a clue." "Dunno Blaise, but it looks like we're about to find out doesn't it?) as Harry lifted his wand from the folds of his sleeve and swept it towards the doors.  
  
They swung closed with a startling 'BANG' and locked. No one was getting in and no one was getting out.  
  
With a malicious smile towards the population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he told them all the dare forced upon him by his housemates and that they should all just sit tight and enjoy the show.  
  
"So Potter thinks he's going to woo us with a song?!" Pansy stage- whispered, "not bloody likely!" she sneered up at the brunet.  
  
Draco made a non-committal noise, gaze narrowing as he studied the boy who took up so much of his life, his emotions, his thoughts, even his dreams. The darkness he had always seen buried deep within the almost glowing greens eyes seemed to be breaking free in this little stunt and Draco caught his breath.  
  
It looked like Potter was about to fall, and Draco would be right there with him no matter what it took, no matter what anyone might think or say, he'd either catch the boy or keep on falling with him into darkness and insanity and pain.  
  
Dominants of both boys' life's lately.  
  
But no one else could see how their precious Savior was falling deeper and deeper into insanity and the sweet sweet release that would most likely come with it and no one could see that behind the blank mask Draco Malfoy wore every day that he was falling too, falling together with the other boy whether the other knew it or not.  
  
Malfoy just hoped he could grow wings soon enough to save them both.  
  
With a sharp clap the lights blacked out and the glowing white candles changed to a haunting, glowing black the light emanating from it turning a ghostly blue, and there was Potter, right in the middle of it all.  
  
His robes had melted away to show skintight leather pants low on his hips and a tight matt black short-sleeved t-shirt, his glowing green eyes free of glasses and his messy hair just a deep shadow.  
  
He smiled grimly at them all and smirked nastily at the Gryffindors who, Draco noticed, now all wore slightly stunned looks, this was not what they had been expecting.  
  
And with a snap of his fingers a crash of music slammed into the students, loud pounding drum beats mingling with guitar in a hard loud rhythm for but half a minute before abruptly cutting off into near silence.  
  
And in a strong, haunting voice he sung slowly and carefully.  
  
"Catch me. . .as I fall. . .  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now."  
  
And with a start the Slytherin realized those eyes were locked on his, unmistakably, undeniably, and he found himself shaking slightly at the intensity of it.  
  
Those amazingly green eyes were smouldering with a completely different emotion than pure unadultured loathing.  
  
And it made Draco hard with need and desire.  
  
And Harry continued, eyes still locked on his rivals for the time being.  
  
"Speaking to the atmosphere. . . no ones here and I fall into myself!" Those eyes turned dark and sad before closing as he let his head fall backwards.  
  
"This. . .truth. . .drives. . .me. . . into. . .madness!  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away!  
  
. . .if I will it all away," He ended the opening verse, the last word almost becoming a slightly breathless wail.  
  
And he picked up the pace, upped the volume as the loud meshing sounds of the instruments picked back up abruptly and he sung, voice edging close to desperate now.  
  
"Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain),  
  
Don't try to hide (Thought they're screaming your name),  
  
Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them),  
  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)!"  
  
A short break let the music of the electric guitar flow over the gaping, stunned crowd as Harry opened his eyes once more, and looked dead straight at Draco, with slow, deliberate movements, he started toward the blonde.  
  
And again the music almost died out, barely able to cling on and he sung in a soul shattering, heart wrenching voice, that reeked with pain and frustration and anger that he was hopelessly stuck, trapped, scared, broken and the students surrounding him felt tears pool at their eyes from the emotion gushing into them from his words and voice and the tale he wove through the air around them, squeezing away their breath until all they could do was watch helplessly as Potter never broke his smooth glide over to the farthest table as he spoke the truth and let known his feelings and laid himself bare before everyone.  
  
"I'm frightened. . .by what I see,  
  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come!  
  
Immobilized. . .by my fear. . .and soon to be blinded by tears. . .  
  
. . .I can stop the pain if I will it all away. . ."  
  
And in a resigned, pained, pleading angry voice he wailed, ". . .if I will it all away!"  
  
And the pounding, almost angry music swept everyone up again making them all gasp and shudder he began the chorus again in a tight angry frustrated voice that still held his desperation and near-pleading in it, almost sounding like a warning, to himself, to Draco, to everyone:  
  
"Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain),  
  
Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name),  
  
Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them),  
  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)!"  
  
And with barely a breath he chanted softly- along with a slightly disembodied echo of his own voice overlaying it- reaching forward and grasping the neck of Malfoy's robes, hauling him up next to him, turning them both face-to-face, eyes locked, unspoken challenge lying between them.  
  
"Fallen angels at my feet,  
  
Whispered voices at my ear,  
  
Death before my eyes,  
  
Lying next to me I fear,  
  
She beckons me shall I hive in,  
  
upon my end shall I begin,  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end."  
  
And everyone heard the hard determination in his voice at he uttered this last line and everyone saw Malfoy's face harden with that same determination etched into his face, and everyone wondered briefly as an almost ghostly opera wail echoed into the sudden silence, what had transpired between the two well known enemies before Harry's voice once again brought them back into his whirlwind of emotions and hard, fast, demanding music.  
  
And it faded again as Harry's voice repeated the chorus once more in a strong, loud voice that held determination, pain, and warning in his voice, and the music trailed off into the sounds of monk like chanting and everyone breathed heavily and shuddered or wiped away tears that wouldn't stop falling.  
  
And as the lights came back on everyone heard the whispered words the two standing boys traded.  
  
"Will you follow me?"  
  
"Haven't I always?"  
  
"Where ever I may go?"  
  
"I've followed you to hell and back, nicked myself with the blade of insanity, there's nowhere I'm afraid to fall to anymore."  
  
"Nowhere?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"And what of love? Will you still follow me there?"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes, or are you frightened to fall too fast, too slow, are you frightened to never stop falling, to fall too hard and land in every direction at once. Are you afraid to love? To love me? To save me?"  
  
Hesitant silence.  
  
And then. . .  
  
"Anywhere and everywhere, I'll save you, or I'll fall with you. But I'll always be with you. . .  
  
. . .I'm not afraid, not anymore."  
  
_End._

* * *

It's old and dradful and I didn't bother to re-edit it, but I wanted to re-upload it anyway. sigh And yes, I am so embarrased, I did a sorta kinda songfic. sigh What is this world coming to? (insert evil smirk)

  



End file.
